In My Dreams
by JustHopeful
Summary: It’s now or never. I would have to tell her. I can’t believe it’s even terrifying to tell her in my own dreams! LILEY TWO-SHOT
1. Part 1

**A/N: So, this is my second Liley. I just Liley is so cute in fiction! I almost love it as much as Moliver! _Italics _means it's Miley's dream. Oh, yeah this is mostly in Miley's dream. This is all in Miley's POV. I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HANNAH MONTANA OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!**

* * *

Ah, Physical Education, my least favorite subject in school. In fact, I'm failing it. Lilly, on the other hand, loved it. It was definitely her type of class.

"Girls, today is dodge ball day! Get in your teams! Half of you on this side, the other half on the other side!" the coach yelled.

Man! She was annoying! I mean, I walked one lap, and then she just makes me run two more. What was with that!? I hated when she yelled at me like that!

"Miley, you gotta actually dodge the balls this time, okay?" Lilly reminded me.

The last time we played dodge ball, I got knocked out.

I replied, "Yeah, yeah, I kno-"

Bam!

"_I'm okay!" I yelled._

_I rubbed my head. Wait, I don't feel any pain. I was just hit with a dodge ball wasn't I? I look around to see, no one. Did I just get ditched by thirty-three people including my best friend?_

"_Hello? Hello?" I holler in the empty gym._

_No one answers. I was seriously freaked out. I made my way out of the gym. As I pushed the empty gym's doors someone called me._

"_Miley."A voice echoed._

_Wait, wasn't I alone?_

"_Miley." the voice repeated._

_I turned around to find Oliver. Where am I? This is just too weird._

"_Oliver? Where are we?" I ask._

"_We're in your dream." He answered._

"_But didn't I get knocked out by a ball?'_

"_Yes, but as we speak you're in the nurse's office."_

_I stood there confused. How could I be in my dreams, but I'm at the nurse's office without even knowing it and why is Oliver here?_

"_Oliver, why am I here?" I ask._

"_Miles, you are here to confess your feelings to Lilly." He simply answered._

"_How do you know? I didn't tell anyone?"_

"_Miles, we are in your dream. I'm just a dream."_

"_Then, how do I get out?"_

_I seriously wanted to get out. This was all too weird. I'm in an empty gym with a donut of a friend talking to him about my feelings._

_Oliver came over to me and placed his arm over my shoulder, "Miley you have to confess your feelings to Lilly here, before you can tell her in real life."_

_I quickly answer, "But I don't wanna tell her! She doesn't like me that way!"_

_Oliver answered sternly, "You gotta tell her! And she does like you that way! Trust me!"_

_I take his arm off my shoulder, "How do you know! This is my dream! I can make you say what I want you to say!"_

_He smirked, "Exactly. Come here, Miley."_

_Oliver took my hand and pushed the gym doors open and led me into the hallway. He pointed in to the left, "See there."_

_I nod._

_He continued, "Go that way."_

_I was going to ask him why. But he was gone. Man, these are the times I need Oliver here. I walked down the hall to find Lilly. _

_I gulped, "Lilly?"_

_She turned around and asked, "Yes?"_

_It's now or never. I would have to tell her. I can't believe it's even terrifying to tell her in my own dreams!_

"_I love you."_

* * *

**A/N: I know, a cliff hanger. Well, all you gotta do is put in a review and the second part will maybe be in as early as tomorrow! So, did you like it? And I know, it was completely pointless that Oliver was in there. But I just love his character so much that I had to add him in there!**


	2. Part 2

**A/N: So, this is the second part and last part of In My Dreams. Remember _Italics_ means it's Miley's dream and it's still in Miley's POV. I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review!**

**I would like to thank Everhart13, Truscott, Liley-Twilight-Lover, and croaker001 for reviewing!**

** DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HANNAH MONTANA OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!**

* * *

_Lilly smiled and whispered, "Me too."_

_A light flashed before me. I saw dream Lilly's face fade before me. She was still standing there smiling. She was now slowly fading away. What was happening? I didn't want it to end._

"Oliver, she's awake."

I saw figures in front of me, they were blurry. I opened my eyes, to find myself in the nurse's office. I rub my eyes and see Lilly's smiling face. Right next to her, I see my donut of a friend, Oliver.

"Lilly? Oliver?" I ask.

Lilly jumps up and down and yells,

"Miley! I thought I lost you! I mean, Sarah just threw the ball and bam! It knocked you out! Oliver and I were worried you would never wake up!"

I give Lilly a hug and I see Oliver give me a wink and thumbs up. I knew what that meant. Even though he was probably just congratulating me that I survived, I knew that meant I had to tell her.

"Lilly, I need to talk to you afterschool. Meet me afterschool at my locker. It something Oliver can't hear." I said.

"Okay, Miles." Lilly responds

The nurse comes and feels my head, "Okay, sweetie, you're gonna be okay. Just go to your next class."

* * *

"Miles, are you sure you okay?" Oliver asks.

"Oliver, stop worrying about me! It's not like I almost died!" I yell.

"But, you were unconscious, for like an hour. That must have been a real hard hit." He defends.

I see Lilly walking down the hall. She waves and smiles. I push Oliver out of the way.

"Owww! Why are you pushing me?" Oliver angrily asks.

"Oliver, go!" I demand.

Oliver then walks the other way and replies, "Fine!"

Lilly finally is at my locker.

"So, what was so important that Oliver couldn't hear?" She asks.

"Lilly, I'm gonna tell you something and you gotta promise me we will still be best friends." I ask.

"Okay, I promise. Now shoot." She promises as she shakes my hand.

"Lilly, I-I" I stutter

"You what?" She asks.

"I love you" I finally say.

This was it. I did it in real life. I finally did it.

I walked away and prayed she misheard or forgets about it.

A finger tapped me on the shoulder.

"Miley, I do too." She states.

* * *

**A/N: So, did you like it? Was there a part you didn't like? Oh, yeah, I gotta be honest and say that I was struggling to write this part. I had a lot of ideas of how to end it and I just couldn't seem to write it any other way. Anyways, I hope you liked it and Review!**


End file.
